Platform type weighing scales are commonly subject to non-uniform loading on the scale platform. It is difficult to provide a single platform support for a relatively large scale platform that is capable of withstanding substantial non-uniform loading, and it has heretofore been proposed to make platform scales with a plurality of platform suspensions arranged to support the platform at spaced locations. The loads applied to the scale platform operate in a vertical direction, and it has been common practice to utilize vertically movable links and levers for interconnecting the several platform suspensions with each other and to a weight display. In order to minimize the overall height of the scale, it has also been proposed, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,642; 3,478,818 and 3,666,031, to utilize platform suspensions which include bell cranks arranged so that the vertically applied loads on the scale platform are transmitted by the bell cranks to horizontally movable links and levers which interconnect the several platform suspensions with each other and to the weight display. In the platform scale shown in the aforementioned patents, the four bell cranks are arranged in a generally rectangular pattern on the base for pivotal movement about relatively parallel axes, and first and second horizontally movable links are connected to the first and second pairs of the bell cranks at locations vertically offset from the pivot axes to interconnect the bell cranks in pairs and sum the loads applied to the respective pairs of bell cranks, and the forces applied to the first and second links are, in turn, applied through first and second horizontally movable levers to a spring biased reciprocable rack that rotates a scale dial. Thus, in the above-mentioned patents, the links first sum the loads applied to the first and second pairs of the platform suspensions and the first and second levers respectively transmit the forces applied to the first and second links to a common rack to apply the sum of the forces on the first and second links to the weight indicating device.